My life after Dallas Winston
by SodapopandDallyareMINEZ
Summary: When Alex looses her one true love, what will she do? This is the story of how she copes and who she falls for.
1. What do you do when your true love dies?

My Life After Dallas Winston.

Hellooo. I'm back! Here's my new story…umm yeah. Well read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.

--------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it. My love, my one true love, my whole world, was dead. He was stone cold, rock hard dead. I stared, gaping and wide-eyed, at the scene unfolding in front of me. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Ponyboy fall to the ground. That's when the hysteria set in.

I just started screaming and crying all at the same time. I felt like killing someone and dying in a ditch at the same time. I was ready to run after the cops and punch one of them, for killing my poor, poor Dally, when I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. I started to bawl then. 'It's not worth it anymore' I thought to myself.

An ambulance had arrived by then to take Pony to the hospital. Then I whirled around to see whose hands had been on my shoulders. I looked up at Two- Bit's sad, somber face. It was the first time in my life I had ever seen Two-Bit cry. I hoped it was the last time, too. I didn't like to see Two-Bit's usually gleeful face with tears rolling down it.

He pulled me into a hug and I just stood there, locked in his arms, for the longest time. I don't know how long, maybe hours, maybe minuets, but that was the best, and longest, hug I had ever had.

After that Two-Bit walked me to the Curtis' and then went home. He asked me if I wanted him to stay, but the truth was that I needed to be alone to think about what I was gonna do with my life now that Dally was gone, he had been my whole life. What are you supposed to do when your whole world dies?

The next few months were a blur. They just flew by day after day, the same old thing. It was like everything was the same old shade of grey every single day. Life went on like that for a few months, until one day. Until that one day everything changed…….

----------------------------------

Yes it was short, get over it. :p

Joking, but I'll post the second chapter soon.

Kay Iloveyou bye.

XO- Kristy


	2. The day that changed it all

Chapter 2: The day that changed it all.

Thanks for the reviews, and please review more: It will make me happy. Okay here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, S.E. Hinton does.

-----------------------

I was walking home from school, it was January and cold. I lived in the bad part of town with my dad. My mom died a few years ago, and since then my dad kinda lost it. He was a drunk and a drug addict, and I hated him for it, but I didn't let it show.

I basically lived at the Curtis' because of it. That's where I had met Dally for the first time…..'Don't think about Dally I told myself. I sighed and continued on my way. My brown hair was blowing in the chilly wind. I shivered a little as a particularly cold gust blew through my jacket.

I was walking just enjoying my thoughts when I heard the foot steps behind me. 'Shit' I thought to myself. I quickened my pace and so did the foot steps behind me.

"Hey dollface." A deep voice rang out mockingly behind me. I just kept walking, head down.

"Hey girl, I'm talking to you!" he sounded angry now. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and this time I knew it wasn't Two-Bit's.

The hand whirled me around to face its owner. He was about 6'4 and 200 pounds at least. There was no way my 5'7 120 pounds body could take _that_.

"Hey dollface." He said seductively "You wanna go for a ride?"

"No…" I gulped.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes you want to go." He said, pulling me towards the car.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. Then I voice I didn't recognize said: "She said no."

"What are you gonna do about it?" My captor asked.

"This." He said and punched the guy, knocking him out. Then he threw the cigarette he had been smoking at him and grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

He looked tough, and he was tough. He had a scar that ran across his face and he had deep dark black eyes. From the first time I saw him I was infatuated with him.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" He asked while lighting up a smoke.

"Walking home." I replied quietly.

"Really? I haven't seen you around here before." He said.

"Well I haven't seen you around here before either." I said.

"Ever hear of the Shepard gang?" He asked

Come to think of it, that did sound familiar. Yeah, that was the gang that Dally was talking about, he had talked highly of them and said that the night he died he was going to have a rumble with the Socs and the Shepard gang was going to be there. I had chosen to stay with Johnny that night instead, though.

"Yeah, I've heard of them," I said.

"Well, I'm their leader. Name's Tim."

"Alex." I replied.

I was so busy walking and talking that I didn't even notice that we were going to his house…..

------------------

That was chapter 2! Yay!!

Well I guess that's all. Bye.

Oh and review please. :


End file.
